


The Class B Team

by smoov22



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Adventure, Fan Suggestion, Fan-Made Episode, Gen, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by @WereWoof Reactions 's episode idea (From this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycX1rkln9dk) </p><p> </p><p>When Sonic and crew are out for a little while, it's up to a ragtag team of heroes to break up the slack and protect the village from harm? Will they succeed? Will they accept the fame? Will they try to make the team permanent? Read on and find out!</p><p>(will be a few parts)<br/>[will appear like an episode script]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Class B Team

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to do this! I think a fan episode challenge may be a good idea, so when I continue this within the next few days, I'll think about making one.

(Soar, Zooey, Percy, Mike, and Comedy Chimp are having lunch together at Meh Burger.)

CC: This mixer-of-sorts was a good idea! 

Mike: Yeah, we don't always need a dire situation to bring us together.

Percy: It is kind of comforting to know that there is always another group of “heroes” in this town.

Zooey: I wouldn't exactly say heroes…

Soar: Well, why not? We could be our own group if we ever needed it! Let's shake on it, new village Militiamen.

(Group shakes on it. Meanwhile, Eggman is attacking on the edge of town, but only really going after the Sonic crew.)

Sonic: The villagers have been getting smarter lately. I actually heard some form a small militia the other day. They're using their gifts, unlike some people…

Egg: Watch your mouth, Blue Blurt!

(In this moment, Eggman shoots a beam that manages to encase the legs of all 5 crew members in goo)

Sonic: I can't move!

Amy: We can't see that at all.

Sticks: Don't worry, I got this!

(Sticks throws boomerang and hits device creating goo, removing it from legs)

Egg: You may have ruined my plan for takeover, but I've got a plan B! I am going to take over the village without you rodents in my way. I hope you have a plan B!

(Eggman hovers off to the village. Sonic attempts to immediately follow, but falls as soon as he tries to run)

Sonic: OOOOWWW! Did that goo have any permanent effects?

Tails: Apparently, because I can’t move either.

Knuckles: I don’t mean to be cliche, but I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!  
Sticks: Call Dr. Wolf! And, wait, what about Egghead?

Amy: I know this thing just formed, but EMERGENCY TEAM ASSEMBLY PROTOCOL ACTIVATE!


End file.
